Opposites Attract
by mattsbitch
Summary: A rewrite of New Friends, where L and Light are both students in high school.


**AN: Welcome to my rewrite of New Friends, since I decided I wanted more to the story than what I had before, and the characters to be more like how they're supposed to be. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I don't even have a valid excuse as to why this is so late… the only excuse I have is school. But updates will /hopefully/ be coming frequently. I should probably make a schedule for myself...**

Pale skin with black bags underneath his eyes. Black hair, in spikes and disarray. Baggy long sleeve white shirt and baggy, oversized jeans.

This was what a certain teenage genius looked like. This is what L Lawliet looked like on a daily basis. Though, he didn't go by this real name. No, that'd be too dangerous. He was known as Rue Ryuzaki by all existing documents. He had obtained this fake identity when he was told that he was possibly going to become something big one day. What that 'something' was, he was never told.

And so, attending a semi-private school, L was sitting in his usual position at the back of his class; knees to his chest, toes curled on the edge of his seat. This was his preferred position, seeing as how if he sat any other way, his reasoning would drop by forty percent, and god forbid that.

He sighed through his nose as he watched his teacher attempt to bring the volume of the class down in order for him to start his lesson for the day.

L placed his hands on his knees, tapping at them as he stared at the graffiti on the desk from previous users. He didn't need to listen to the lesson. He already knew everything he needed to know and more. He was a genius, after all. Perfect marks on every assignment, test or exam that was placed on his desk.

After a few minutes of mindless staring, L lifted his gaze as he heard his teacher welcoming someone to the class. Though, he hadn't prepared himself for what he was about to see.

An auburn haired teen, who looked to be the same age as him, was being introduced to the class. Of course, L wasn't really paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He was more focused on the new face.

He seemed to be of Asian descent. And, it looked as though this man had gotten on the good side of the gene pool, seeing as how his face seemed to be sculpted to absolute perfection. From where L was sitting, he couldn't identify any blemishes or other marks on the teen's perfect skin. It was as if this man had been made to be wanted-which seemed to be the case.

L could already hear the girls towards the front of the room whispering amongst each other, though, they were whispering loud enough for L - and probably the rest of the class - to hear.

"Look at him. He's totally hot," L heard a blonde one comment.

"He's out of your league, Sienna. Don't bother," a dark haired one whispered back.

Deciding that the mindless chatter between the girls was boring him, L then watched closely as the new teen made his way through the aisles of desks, searching for a place to sit.

That was when L realized that the only empty desks were the one beside him, and the one in front of him.

"Welcome to our school, and to England, Light," L caught the teacher's final sentence before he resumed the class.

So, the perfect man's name was Light. L would have to remember that.

He continued watching as Light made his way towards L. He noticed how Light walked with confidence, as if he had nothing to be insecure about. Though, L could see why Light seemed to have no insecurities. The man was practically flawless.

After coming out of his thoughts, L looked back down at the graffiti marks on his desk, ignoring Light, who had just taken the seat next to him.

"Hello. I'm Light Yagami. And you are?" L heard the smooth voice, with a hint of an accent, next to him speak. He slowly turned his head and lifted his gaze to look at Light through his owlish, dark eyes.

He could now clearly see that Light, indeed, had no blemishes. How unfair.

"I'm Rue," L muttered his alias, turning his head back down to look at the table. Despite knowing that this could come off as rude to Light, he didn't want to get himself too involved with anyone. It wouldn't be good.

He heard a sigh from the man next to him, but decided to ignore it and allow himself to fall back into his own thoughts.

Hopefully this new Light character wouldn't cause him any problems.


End file.
